the precious thing
by WithAnOpenHand
Summary: A 'The Blog' Story. Sharna Goes and buys 'the precious thing' Kind of pointless, for Toffei And Lauren..and all of minna I guess.. I own no one, only Cookie. :3


**Whoo! This is for Ichigo (Lauren) and Toffei (Awesomeness.) **

**I only own Cookie, Everyone else is owned… others.**

**^-^ ENJOY MINNA!**

**[ ] ******** neko translation in here.**

The pink haired Neko girl paced the mansion's bottom floor, impatiently waiting for the precious thing to arrive.

Above her, Two girls practiced jitsu… In a way most ninja's would …well, frown upon, But, this did not affect the girls, They carried on throwing shurikans at a poster of a girl, with the words 'Cake' underneath it **(A/N Yes Toffei, Yes XD) **

Below them, In the orchard, To neko boys were having a tug of war with a belt.

As the normal Morning activities carried on, A girl with long, Black hair, and a nonchalant expression on her face. She wore a long black Jacket and held 4, Flat, square boxes.

The black haired girl opened the door to be jumped on by the pink haired neko girl.

'SHARNA! Did you bring the….'Items'?' Her voice drowning into a dramatic whisper.

"Sharna" Sighed and opened the box slightly, earning an exited squeal from the girl.

'Yes, Do you think I am Incompetent, Ichigo?'

Ichigo smiled and then placed her hand on the box.

'We need to hide them incase Minna fi-'

'Find..what?' Said a quiet voice, coming from one of the ninjas, She played with a kunai as she glanced at the boxes, then the girls, Sussing the situation out.

'Uhhhm..Nothing Cookie…' Mumbled the black haired girl, as she hid the boxes behind her back.

'I smell …! Why didn't you tell us?!' Squealed a taller, and more hyper girl.

'Toffei, You would have told Sasuke, who would tell L, who would tell Tenshi, who would tell Gaara, who would tell Kankuro, and soon everyone would know we had important shipments.' Sharna Mumbled again.

'…You don't…trust us…?' Said Cookie, again, pouting slightly.

'Mommy?' Said Toffei, pouting also and looking sad.

'…TOFFEI DON'T CRY!' Shouted the pink haired girl, as two nekos crawled in.

'Nyaa? [What the douchintons?] ' said the smaller Neko to the slightly taller one.

'Nya. [Precious thing.]' the taller one said before padding into the kitchen, slowly being followed by the smaller one.

'Nya Nya? [Where are you going?]' Mumbled the small neko.

'Nyaa Nyan Nya. [No point if its not open.]' The small neko nodded in agreement, before being hugged by Toffei.

'SASUKEEEEEEEEE!'

'Nyan?! [Gah?!]'

The older neko stifled a laugh, earning a glare from Sasuke, before being picked up and cuddled.

'Fluffykins!' said Cookie, hugging the neko more.

'….. [.Is.L]'

The girl only hugged him tighter, giving Ichigo and Sharna time to run away with the 'precious thing'. Ichigo Giggled at how the girls love for cuddling nekos came in handy.

Both girls ran upstairs, around 2 bedrooms playing loud music, And into the bar, before hiding the boxes under a table.

'~Wuaah, That was close. Sasuke looked as though he might pounce…' Said Ichigo, leaning on a table.

'Yeah..' said Sharna, Who earned a nod from the tired neko girl.

'Minna…?' A tired looking Black haired girl stood at the door.

'Sun!' Said Ichigo, before running and hugging the girl. 'We got the stuff!'

Sun looked blanky than Smiled 'Yay! You kept Sasuke and L away, right?'

'Yep' Said Sharna, nodding to through the open door to the racket downstairs.

Ichigo ran downstairs, Picked up The nekos (who were both now, wearing ribbons.) and placed them outside.

'CATS DO NOT BECOME TRANNY'S.' She said, before skipping inside and locking the door.

The nekos looked at each other and began trying to catch fish at the river.

Toffei, Cookie, Sun, Ichigo and Sharna, Gathered around the boxes. Ichigo slowly opened the precious things top and squeed.

'MARGARITA WITH DOUBLE CHEESE!'

After the girls finished eating the pizza **(A/N hopefully you gathered this .) **(Leaving a box for the nekos) The carried on there activities.

And a message to you all, Kids:

Pizza is precious, Do not waste pizza.


End file.
